La fiesta de Ino
by nayru-san
Summary: El titulo es incoherente con el fic xD. Sasuke esta muy ebrio y quiere decirle todo lo q siente a Sakura pero no pasa como el quiere, pero el piensa q si léanlo XD


Hola les traigo un Songfic de comedia .. parejas creo que SasuxSaku

Declaración. Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni la canción que esta escrito dentro de este fic.

Interprete: Panda , canción: Ando pedo y ella esta aquí

------------------------------------

la fiesta de Ino

by: Nayru-san

Sasuke estaba sentado cerca de nadie (N/a: XD) estaba un poco ebrio

_Una hora antes de venir__  
__A la fiesta de betin__  
__Yo me eche como 8 pistos__  
__Y ahora estoy aquí__  
__Yo me sirvo un Bacardi__  
__Y ella estaba junto a mi_

Justo...justo ahora ha Ino se le ocurre hacer una fiesta... ahora que el y Naruto tuvieron una pequeña conversación acompañada de sake.

Sasuke se va ha servir un poco de ponche (N/a XD) y ve justo al lado de el a Sakura.. ella ni siquiera se digna en mirarle.

Desde ya hacia tiempo que Sakura estaba un poco rara.. ya no era esa chica que siempre estaba detrás de el gritando y peleando por el.. con suerte le decía un hola.

Y Sasuke con su mala suerte después de que Sakura con suerte le mirara el se dio cuenta de que le gustaba (N/a: loca imaginación de ni XD casi me caigo de la silla cuando escribí esto XD), se sentía nervioso cuando Sakura estaba cerca de el.

_No puedo mirar atrás, ella cerca esta, y ya no puedo respirar__  
__Lo bueno es que pedo estoy, y valiente soy, échame un pisto rápido__  
__Que ya voy hacia ella_

Sasuke relájate Sakura esta...detrás tuyo pensó el supuesto vengador (N/a: XD) Sasuke sudaba frió estaba muy nervioso sentía que no podía respirar como dije estaba nervioso. (N/a: pero gracias súper sake esta bien XD) estoy bien si lo estoy...soy valiente mierda! Si que lo soy .

-Kankuro-dice cortante (N/a: q pinta Kankuro aquí xD no se pero el es el mas alcohólico de todos )

-miren a quien trajo el viento jip...mi Uchiha favorito- dijo el mas ebrio te todos

-sake quiero sake- susurro (N/a: loca imaginación de ni puede pasar esto? Si en este fic si XD)

-je...ala..oyita que me v'eni a pedir..pense que era un chupa'o cualquiera-pronuncio dejando 5 botellas de sake en las manos de Sasuke.

-veo que necesitas la ayuda de nuestro gran amigo sake-decía el chico rubio- para hablar con Sakura-chan..-

-cállate...idiota-

-si quieres nosotros te ayudamos-dijo mientras de quien sabe donde aparecían Neji, Kiba, Kankuro ,Shikamaru y casi todos los hombres que habían allí todos ebrios.

Naruto le metió la botella por la boca haciendo que Sasuke se la tomara entera .

_Y le voy a llegar... Otro pisto necesito__  
__Y le voy a llegar... A llegar_

Neji fue el siguiente en meter (N/a: XD) la botella de sake por la boca a Sasuke

-vamos campeón-dijo Naruto mientras le hacia un masaje en la espalda como si el fuera un boxeador profesional , Sasuke se para de la silla donde estaba (N/a: cuando se sentó? XD) y se dirige donde Sakura...

-Sakura.—dijo mientras se da cuenta de que no estaba listo

-si.. Sasuke-kun-

-...- mierda! Que ago no puedo pronunciar palabra

_Yo me hice para atrás __  
__Esto iba a salir mal__  
__No me salían las palabras__  
__Chance y con 2 pistos mas __  
__Yo me atrevería a hablar__  
__el traje era servirme mas_

Haciendo el ridículo mas grande de su vida Sasuke e retira dejando a una Sakura muy confundida.

-idiota! –grito eufórico Naruto- que paso

-sake mas sake- solo dijo

esta vez Shikamaru y Kiba le metieron dos botellas en la boca a Sasuke dejando a este muy ebrio.

_No me puedo ni parar, Pero ella ahí esta, No la puedo dejar pasar__  
__Esto ya no es natural, Ya voy para allá, Mi aliento ¿a que olerá?__  
__Y ya voy hacia ella_

ahora si que estoy mal no puedo ni moverme..pero ella esta ay y no puedo dejarla así ella tiene que ser mía solo mía jajaja(risa malvada)

Sasuke se va a para allá y varias preguntas rondan su cabeza si ella no me vuelve a hablar?.. si me mira como un total perdedor? Y si ahora me caigo y caigo encima de ella? O lo peor si mi aliento huele mas?

-Sakura- dice firme el Uchiha menor

-si Sasuke-kun- dijo con un toque de preocupación en su voz

-...yo...- no pudo continuar

-Sasuke-kun estas bien?- Sakura estaba muy preocupada Sasuke nunca se había comportado así (N/a: y como sabes si solo te ha hablado 3 veces? XD)

-Sakula yo 'e quello mucho y elles una hip...buena compadre y ...quieres yo tu ...quisieras tener un hijo con millo hip- (N/a: que! me gusta Inuyasha)

-ya.. Sasuke esta bien-dijo hablando lento para que le entendiera-es mejor que te vallas a tu casa y te recuestes..ok?... no mejor te acompaño para que no te pase nada-

Sakura paso un brazo de Sasuke por su cuello y ella lo sujetaba por la cintura.

-te quello mucho sakula hip..-

-yo igual loquito yo igual...-

mientras en otro lugar de la fiesta Naruto lloraba-hay! Que somos bueno ayudamos a Sasuke para que se llevara a Sakura a la cama—

-desde ahora tomare mas sake es seguro- afirmo Kiba

lo que no sabían era que Sakura estaba ayudando a Sasuke-

----------------siguiente día

-mm- que dolor de cabeza se decía para si el Uchiha menor

aun no abría lo ojos pero empezó a buscar algo y encontró algo suave.

-mm Sakura que suave eres..- pero cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Naruto desnudo (N/a: no se asusten era broma XD)

encontró una almohada!

-Sasuke-kun ya despertaste?- se escucho mientras abrían la puerta –yo... te traje ayer a tu casa y para asegurarme que ibas a estar bien me lleve tu llave y veo que estas bien...-

Sakura le paso un medicamento y un baso de agua –tómalo esto te sentara bien- Sasuke se lo tomo...y

-Sakura.. sobre lo de ayer..yo-

-Sasuke no hay rollo, estabas ebrio, cualquiera comete un error cuando esta ebrio- Sakura se acera a Sasuke–bueno me voy adiós- y le da un beso en la mejilla

The End

-------

bueno, bueno que les pareció XDU a mi muy bien xD

por favor les pido que dejen review xD malos bueno criticas acepto todo tipo

y si no entendieron **no hay rollo** es como decir no hay problema

**chupado** significa cobarde

bueno hay esta XD

atte. niru-san

P.D. DEJEN REVIEW


End file.
